


A Whole New World

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, In which they win sburb, Winning sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat, Kanaya, Aradia, Jade, Dave, Dirk, and Roxy have survived and won sburb. Now they just have to figure out what to do with the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

There it was. The brand new universe, breathtakingly beautiful, spinning in front of the remaining seven players. They had saved probably every universe, but really, had just fixed their mistakes. 

Six of the remaining players stood on a metal platform, while one prepared to trigger their entry. Karkats blood-pusher worked overtime, so nervous that a jack from the next game would come to kill them all. 

He took a final glance at the people behind him, who nodded encouragement, before placing his hands into the universe. 

The team was enveloped in blinding light as they entered, nervous and excited for what lay ahead. 

~~

It took a few minutes to be sent to their destination, where mostly they just stared at each other. Aradia seemed the most happy, and couldn't understand why the others seemed so solemn. 

"Come on guys! We did it!" Aradia said. She did mourn for the loss of her friend Sollux, but was assured that she would meet him in dream bubbles in the future. 

Jade offered a half hearted smile, but nobody else said or did anything. Dave was staring out the window of the ship, with his sunglasses off for once. 

It was just a couple more minutes until they reached their target, a small planet that seemed to be uninhabited. A control panel of sorts was lit up in front of where they landed. There was all sorts of information on it, some of which seemed like it could be changed. 

Karkat stepped up to it, but Dirk held him back from doing anything. 

"Woah there, just because you're the self-elected leader of this bunch doesn't mean you get to design the rest of our lives all on your own," he convicted. 

"WHY THE HELL NOT." Karkat retorted angrily, "I DONT SEE JOHN AROUND HERE ANYWHERE, AND ALL YOU LOT ARE GOOD FOR IS GETTING KILLED." He was just looking anyway, but wasn't about to be bossed around by /that/ human, who managed to single handedly get Jake and John killed with his stupid plan that backfired. He would never be forgiven, by Karkat, Dave, and Jade in particular. 

The screen flashed almost threateningly, demanding attention. 

Roxy pushed the angry Karkat aside. There was an image of a creature somewhat similar to trolls and humans, but not too similar. Their skin was white, like, pure white and they were bald. Two horns stuck up from their too shiny craniums, blue instead of the trolls' orange and yellow. Roxy turned the dial. 

A different kind of creature was shown on the screen, this one pale pink skinned, with wild hair colors like blue and green in addition to brown and black. They had longer arms than trolls or humans, and five fingers on each hand in addition to the thumb. 

Roxy turned the dial to the third of four options. 

This species had a tannish grey skin tone, nice eyes, horns, and exclusively blond hair, oh, and also claws. Karkat said he liked them and dave rolled his eyes. 

Roxy turned the dial once more. 

This species was very different, with pointed faces and furry ears. (Everyone looked at jade) Their hair pushed back, and their hands were also quite furry. Their skin was very similar to the humans'. Altogether, they looked pretty menacing. 

The machine said "CHOOSE ONE" in a loud, but eerily familiar voice, "CHOOSE ONE AND PRESS THE BUTTON." 

They ended up choosing the third option, mostly because they looked the most normal and Karkat wouldn't shut up about them. 

The next screen was some information about them. 

"The Alpimites

The Alpimites are a race very in touch with animal and plant life. Many are able to manipulate plant growth, and some others are able manipulate feelings and wants of the fauna.  
Alpimites are generally peaceful, and usually seek to talk out issues rather than having physical confrontations. Alpimites generally live in familial groups, but in more modern times, many choose to live on their own or with their mate. Communication is very important to the Alpimites, and so are friendships. Alpimites usually have three or four lifelong friends that they can always rely on for emotional issues. 

Alpimites reproduce similarly to humans, and have few similarities to trolls in that respect.

They will understand English as well as their language, Eramdi"

At the bottom there was a slideable bar with dates on it. There was one in green marked "Suggested arrival date," and they decided to go with that instead of complicating things by picking some random time. 

"PLEASE REENTER YOUR VESSEL" the computer voice demanded, and so they obeyed. 

The next trip took a lot longer than the first, and it would take them around five hours until they arrived on the planet.


End file.
